Mortals Meet Demigods
by TheLastFlyingGrayson3
Summary: Yeah I know this kind of story is done a lot, but I'll try my best. Just some random people meeting the Seven and others. CROSSOVERS DO HAPPEN! Like Avatar and Young Justice so ask if you want a crossover chapter
1. Chapter 1

The cheers of the crowd were deafening as I walked up onto the stage to get my diploma. I flashed a flirty smile to the crowd and wolf whistles were heard. I shook the man's hand and walked off the stage, blowing a kiss to the boy closest to me. He blushed and looked away. Then I heard it.  
"Annabeth Chase."  
I snarled. 'Self centered arrogant brat.' I thought. I hated Annabeth Chase. She was everything, but acted like she was a nobody. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she walked up. She looked stunning as usually, but I would admit that to anyone. Her calculating gray eyes looked happy, but I could tell it was only a cover.  
Cheers erupted from the the row behind me. Eight people were standing and screaming.  
"Woo hoo! Go ANNIE!"  
"Go Owl Eyes!"  
"Uncle Leo's so proud!"  
At this I turned around to see a rather scrawny boy with a Latino face cheering.  
Next to him was a girl with Carmel hair, then a hunk with blonde hair, next to him was a gorgeous babe (not prettier than me!) with brown hair, then a punk girl with spikes black hair, emo boy, wrestler man, then s golden eyed girl.  
"One moment everyone." The professor said. Annabeth looked slightly confused along with everyone else in the crowd.  
"As I understand, Annabeth you know someone over seas?"  
Annabeth's face tightened. I smirked. 'Ha! Little perfect one isn't so perfect after all'  
"Y-yes. I do know someone." She said shakily.  
"What does he mean to you?"  
"He's, my... Boyfriend."  
I gasped. 'Miss pretty has a secret life  
I've never known about! I hate her!'  
"How  
Long have you known him?"  
"11 years."  
"What would you do to see him again?"  
"Anything in the world."  
"Percy, you can come out now!"  
Annabeth shrieked. She fell to her knees and began sobbing as a tall hunky guy came out. No way was he Miss Pretty's boyfriend. He was way out of her league!  
He fell next to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
Like I said. She was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! This is one I haven't seen before and I hope you guys like it! Percy...**

 **Percy: yes**

 **Me: Tell everyone**

 **Percy: what?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* tell the crowd that I don't own you guys!**

 **Percy: But i don't wanna**

 **Me: I have a crowbar**

 **Percy: I have a sword**

 **Me: I stole your blue cookies**

 **Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Give them back!**

 **Me: Not until you say the disclaimer**

 **Percy: *sighs* fine. she doesn't own us. And I'm glad cause she's a meanie**

 **Me: I can always go back to the crowbar idea...**  
 **To let you guys know J Law's life is hers and hers only so... Yeah**

I looked out the window hoping to see scenery, but like that was going to happen. I groaned. People were screaming outside of my door, but like that was new. More interviews for me. Whoopee.

Josh grinned at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Ha.

I had finished filming Mocking Jay part 2 awhile ago but the paparazzi was still all over me. But as my agent would say, this is the show bis, kid.

I hopped out of the lime, surprisingly gracefully for a lady in heels I might add.

Screams greeted me.

"It's her!"

"My god! It's Jennifer!"

"Marry me!"

"I want an autograph!"

"She's so hot!"

I was smiling at the crowd. All were shouting at me, except this one girl. She was sitting on a fountain's edge and her blonde curls hung down as she read a book. She didn't really seem to care that the cast of the Hunger Games was right in front of her. I was interested in her so I walked up to her, pushing through all the cameras. A boy sauntered up to her and kissed her on the cheek and she looked up at him and giggled.

I kept walking towards them when the boy looked at me. Vivid seas-green eyes met mine and black hair swept across his forehead.

He was what a lot of girls would have called hot.

"Ummm... hi! Can I help you?"

I took a step back. This was refreshing to what I usually got from people.

The girl slapped him. "Seaweed Brain. It's Jennifer Lawerence."

His face scrunched up in a kind of cute way. "Who?"

I laughed to myself. I was famous and yet, this boy didn't seem to know who I was.

"Percy!" The girl rolled her eyes.

Percy looked back at her, his eyes glimmering with mischief. "What, _Mom?"_

 _'He's a sassy one,'_ I thought.

The girl slapped him again. "You're an idiot."

He grinned. "Thanks! I think... wait! That was mean, Wise Girl!" He made a puppy face to what I assumed was his girlfriend. I just stood there, not really caring that all those people wanted to see me. This was a real show.

"Percy, the girl who played Katniss."

Blank face.

The girl rolled her eyes yet again. "The girl you thought was hot in that killing movie you like."

Now there was something there. "Oh that girl. Hi!"

I laughed. "You don't seem to get out much!"

He smirked. "More than you think. I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth!"

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

We talked for a long time and when I walked away with a smile on my face, I had a day to go out with Percabeth!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup everyone! How are you my little oatmeal cookies? Don't answer! Now Annabeth...**

 **Annabeth: yes, what can I do for you**

 **Me: Say it...**

 **Annabeth: it**

 **Me: please**

 **Annabeth: no**

 **Me: please**

 **Annabeth: no**

 **Me: PLEASE**

 **Annabeth: no**

 **Me: I just ordered a new math textbook**

 **Annabeth: you intrigue me, oh who cares! She doesn't own us, only her OC's and I'm glad she doesn't. Now about that textbook**

Sup everyone! So I bet your thinking, this guy must be swag and cool—well it's time for me crush all your hopes and dreams—no. I am, shall we say... a nerd. No one likes me. I don't look nice. I have all A's but people still think I'm dumb. The only joy in school is Annabeth. She — hold on, first let me say, I DO NOT have a crush on her, because if I did, I would be slaughtered by all the 'cool' boys at school. She's just a super sweet and awesome friend.

It was a normal day when I met her. I just had gotten my punch in the face for the day and was walking to my routinely wedgie, when I bumped into a goddess. Not literally of course, but someone could mistake her for one. Honey gold curl bounced on her shoulders and intimidating gray eyes glared at me, tearing me open for all the secrets I held inside. She had a lean, but muscular build and all I could see was her tan legs as I was on the ground.

A slim hand reached out and I grabbed it. I rubbed the back of my head and sheepishly shuffled my feet.

"Sorry, I- well... you see—"

She had the nerve to laugh. "It's okay. Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"I'm uh... well I'm..." As you can see, I'm great at talking to girls.

"Yeah..."

"I'm Drake," I stuttered out.

"Well, I'm off to class, bye!" She waved and turned to go when she was slammed into the lockers. A jock boy had her pinned to the wall, his arms grasping hers.

"Hey babe, how bout we ditch this nerd boy and do something fun."

"No." A sickening crunch filled the air and I looked up to see Annabeth punching the boy in the nose. He fell to the ground, nursing his big boo-boo. Annabeth stood defiantly in front of him.

"I have a boyfriend."

The boy got up and ran away and I began laughing.

Annabeth looked at me strangely. "You okay?"

"It's, it's just—" I broke off in another fit of laughing. "I've never seen him run that fast!"

She smiled slightly. "So Drake, you want to study together?"

I looked around me, the shock still winding around me. "Wh-what?"

She laughed for real now. "You wanna **(Annabeth not using a real word! Shock)** study together?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure, well, yeah—"

"Zip it!" She jokingly punched me on the arm. "Well, I have to go to class now for real." She walked away and I grinned. This was great!

A few weeks later Annabeth called me. "Hey Drake!"

"What's up?"

"Everything! My boyfriend just finished school early for break and he's coming to pick me up so we can head to a movie premire!"

I internally smiled. Annabeth had showed me a pic of Percy awhile ago and I will admit, he was hot. "You sound like a fangirl or something!"

"Sorry! My other friends are coming too, do you want to meet them? Good!"

I was laughing. "I'll be there! Just by the parking lot."

I hung up and got ready to meet her friends.

"Drake! Over here!" Annabeth waved over to me from the curb. As soon as I walked up to her, a limo pulled up to her.

Wait a LIMO! Are her friend famous or what?

Then six people jumped out and I was stunned.

A tall man with ruffled black hair stood in front of me and green eyes glowed. Percy Jackson, famous Olympic Swimmer and Annabeth's boyfriend.

Another man with close cut blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Jason Grace, the famous ariel stunts and skydiving.

A beautiful woman with tan skin, dark hair and ever changing eyes. Piper Mclean, the famous designer and actress.

A beefy man with military cut black hair and brown eyes. Frank Zhang, the youngest Master Sergeant in recorded US history.

A shorter woman with coffee complexion and dark brown hair with golden eyes. Hazel Levesque, famous jewelry designer and owner of Shadow Shimmers jewelry.

And of course Leo Valdez with spiraling brown hair and troublemaker brown eyes, the first mechanic to create a robot with it's own feelings.

Then I realized it. Annabeth Chase, owner of Athenian Architecture was my best friend.

"Percy!" She squealed and ran up to him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey guys! This is my friend, Drake Matthews!"

Percy, Jason, and Frank shook my hand while I just stood there shell-shocked.

She laughed. "I don't think he realized I such famous friends. I gotta go, Drake! See you in a week."

I weekly waving and stumbled to my house where I promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gods you guys! 300+ reads! I love you my little oatmeal cookies! You are the best! Now that I have deafened everyone in the room, Piper can you please be nice to little old me?**

 **Piper: *smirks* and why should I?**

 **Me: *begins to sweat* um... because I'll give you an oatmeal cookie?**

 **Random Fan: WHAT! YOU'D LET HER EAT US?**

 **Me: *begins to twitch violently* they're the only cookies I have at the moment...**

 **Random Fan: *breaths heavily, face slowly turning red***

 **Piper: *smirks again* You are dead...**

 **Me: *smirks back* as are you... *pulls out cellphone* Daddy? Hey, I'm sorry if I interrupted you talking to Delphin... Daddy, Piper's being mean... Of course, Daddy... I was just wondering if you could do code Pirrhana... thanks, Daddy! Love you! *Hangs up and holds up three fingers* One...two...three**

 ***Giant wave comes and sweeps both Piper and Random Fan away***

 **Me: *giggles evily***

 **Jason: ...**

 **Me: Umm... well before I am shocked by lightning... PERCY!**

 **Percy: *sprints up* what is it Sil?**

 **Me: *hands him a chocolate bar* I stole this *pulls out Xbox game* and this *takes out bag of jolly ranchers* and this *bag of blue candy* this too *whistles and a car pulls up* this also**

 **Percy: IT WAS YOU!**

 **Annabeth: Finally, you Seaweed Brain**

 **Me: *Walks dramaticly to Jason and holds hands out* I understand if you want to kill me now... And by the way, I don't own them...**

The loud cheers of the crowd almost deafened me. To bad it wasn't for me. Nope, I was just the food guy at the super bowl. I couldn't even watch the game like a normal person.  
It was the Packers against the Broncos and I didn't really care what was going on.  
I was waiting for someone, more specifically my brother, Charles. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and he had promised that we would go to the Super Bowl when he had a break from college. I was holding him to that.  
We hadn't heard of him for a while but we just assumed that was because he was busy with school. Why couldn't that be the answer?

I scanned the crowd, looking in the spot where Beck and I always say at. We went to the Bowl every year, but he still wasn't there.  
I sighed, and since my food shift had ended, I decided to sit down and watch the game.  
"Excuse me, you're Adrian right?" Two people were standing next to me. One blonde girl with striking gray eyes and one boy with black hair and vibrant green eyes.  
"Um, yeah... Do I know you?"  
The blonde shook her head and sat next to me, the black haired boy on my other side.  
"You shouldn't but we were friends with your brother."  
I tried to take in the sentence. "W-what do you mean, _were?"_  
The blonde sighed. "Your brother was a great friend and-"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Adrian... Your brother saved my life." Blackish said slowly, "but he didn't come back."  
I started to shake. "H-he's _dead_?"  
He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry."  
I put my head in my hands. I couldn't take it in. Beckendorf, was... Dead...  
Tears flowed down my cheeks.  
A hand was in my shoulder. "Come with me..."

We were sitting on a bench in the cemetery.  
I still couldn't believe it.  
"Your brother was one of the greatest and bravest person we knew."  
Blondie was rubbing my back while I just stared at a tomb stone.  
 _Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beaurgaurd_  
 _Lived for their friends and died for them_  
That's when I let it loose. I started sobbing and sank to the ground. Blondie went to the ground with me and hugged me, long and just sat there with me.  
 _Bye, big brother..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my little oatmeal cookies! I am currently driving to my grandmas house so I have a ton of time to write! I already posted the Adrian one (hoped you liked it) so I hope I can actually finish another chappie of this one then finish a Caleo proposal story! That's another thing, comment on who's proposals you want! I'm not so sure I want to go though another traumatic disclaimer though. So I thought I would just-**  
 **Travis: Hey Sil**  
 **Me: oh great**  
 **Connor: what? You didn't miss us?**  
 **Me: no**  
 **Travis *pouty face* what! I thought you loved us!**  
 **Me: *sighs* Katie...**  
 **Travis: you know what, I gotta go- BYE!**  
 **Connor: *laughing his butt off***  
 **Me: I can still call Miranda...**  
 **Connor: she doesn't own us *runs away***  
 **Me: much better!**

Gracie POV

"I'm so sorry..." I continued to sob quietly, tears streaking my cheeks.  
"Gracie..." Hands were on my shoulders.  
"Go away, Matt."  
I could almost feel my husband nodding behind me.  
The doctor kneeled in front of me but I barely noticed. _My baby..._ She was gone...  
"I assume you need some time alone." I nodded slowly.  
The sound of the door closing jolted me awake. I turned on the lights and peeked out the door. No one was there. I stepped out quietly and walked down the hallway. When I was out of the hospital, I ran. Faster then I ever have. I didn't care what happened. I lost my baby and it was because of me. I ran to Central Park and began to sob quietly. I collapsed on the ground and cried, all through the cold night.  
When I woke up, I was on a bench in the park. I was alone. The events of the past day came back to me like a storm.  
I dried my tears and stumbled around the park till I heard sobbing.  
"I'm s-so sorry, Leo..."  
"Sunshine. You know it's not your fault..." I looked through the the bushes to see a carmel haired girl in the arms of a Latino man. They looked about 26.  
"I- I wanted to make our family bigger but I only made it smaller."  
"Callie, you know the miscarriage has nothing to do with you."  
Hearing the word only made me sadder.  
"Callie, I know we learned about the baby dying a couple of weeks ago, so..."  
Suddenly a man walked in holding a small boy's hand.  
Leo went over and picked him up while the man went away.  
"Leo..."  
"Callie, his name is Callin. He needs a home."  
Calypso's eyes began to fill with tears. "You mean... He's ours?"  
Leo nodded and held Calypso's hands. "He is if you want him to be."  
Calypso stretched her arms out to the boy and he said something that broke my heart. "Mommy?"  
Calypso began to cry and scooped the little boy up. "Yes, Mommy."  
I knew then, I needed to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my little oatmeal cookies! I am currently driving to my grandmas house so I have a ton of time to write! I already posted the Adrian one (hoped you liked it) so I hope I can actually finish another chappie of this one then finish a Caleo proposal story! That's another thing, comment on who's proposals you want! I'm not so sure I want to go though another traumatic disclaimer though. So I thought I would just-**  
 **Travis: Hey Sil**  
 **Me: oh great**  
 **Connor: what? You didn't miss us?**  
 **Me: no**  
 **Travis *pouty face* what! I thought you loved us!**  
 **Me: *sighs* Katie...**  
 **Travis: you know what, I gotta go- BYE!**  
 **Connor: *laughing his butt off***  
 **Me: I can still call Miranda...**  
 **Connor: she doesn't own us *runs away***  
 **Me: much better!**

Gracie POV

"I'm so sorry..." I continued to sob quietly, tears streaking my cheeks.  
"Gracie..." Hands were on my shoulders.  
"Go away, Matt."  
I could almost feel my husband nodding behind me.  
The doctor kneeled in front of me but I barely noticed. _My baby..._ She was gone...  
"I assume you need some time alone." I nodded slowly.  
The sound of the door closing jolted me awake. I turned on the lights and peeked out the door. No one was there. I stepped out quietly and walked down the hallway. When I was out of the hospital, I ran. Faster then I ever have. I didn't care what happened. I lost my baby and it was because of me. I ran to Central Park and began to sob quietly. I collapsed on the ground and cried, all through the cold night.  
When I woke up, I was on a bench in the park. I was alone. The events of the past day came back to me like a storm.  
I dried my tears and stumbled around the park till I heard sobbing.  
"I'm s-so sorry, Leo..."  
"Sunshine. You know it's not your fault..." I looked through the the bushes to see a carmel haired girl in the arms of a Latino man. They looked about 26.  
"I- I wanted to make our family bigger but I only made it smaller."  
"Callie, you know the miscarriage has nothing to do with you."  
Hearing the word only made me sadder.  
"Callie, I know we learned about the baby dying a couple of weeks ago, so..."  
Suddenly a man walked in holding a small boy's hand.  
Leo went over and picked him up while the man went away.  
"Leo..."  
"Callie, his name is Callin. He needs a home."  
Calypso's eyes began to fill with tears. "You mean... He's ours?"  
Leo nodded and held Calypso's hands. "He is if you want him to be."  
Calypso stretched her arms out to the boy and he said something that broke my heart. "Mommy?"  
Calypso began to cry and scooped the little boy up. "Yes, Mommy."  
I knew then, I needed to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup my little oatmeal cookies! just to let you know, my fictional name is Silena! I just loved Silena so much, so I just had to!**  
 **Percy: *sniffle* Silena...**  
 **Me: are you talking about dead Silena or very much alive Silena?**  
 **Percy: the other one...**  
 **Me: which other one?**  
 **Percy: the one that was a hero...**  
 **Me: so you're talking about- HEY! Are you saying I'm not a hero?!**  
 **Percy: I think it was implied...**  
 **Me: you stink**  
 **Percy: anddddddddddd... You don't own us! *runs away with arms flung out behind him***

It was a pretty uneventful day. Unless you. Punt the major car crash that almost killed ten people it was pretty uneventful. I'm a police officer and something that has never happened before happened... I smiled.  
My life has been pretty rough, with my whole family including my dog dying in a car crash when I was seven. I was an orphan for a few years and they were the worst of my life. Over three different families took me home, but then sent me back because they didn't like me. After a while, I just ran away. I was 10. Soon, a nice family took me in as their son when I was 14 and then it was smooth sailing from then on. I went to school then became an officer.  
But I had lost my sense of humor. I wasn't ready to open myself yup to anyone anymore. Until today.  
"Unit 13, we have a crisis on 34th St. Report immediately."  
The police radio blared as I drove along and I responded by picking up the caller radio. "Unit 13, reporting straight away, sir."  
I flicked on my lights and then sped away. From the sound of the operator it sound serious.  
I almost went through the red light, and when I got past the next intersection, I finally realized how bad it was. Six cars were dented and crashed into each other, while two were completely flipped over. One was a dark blue Syder and the other was an electric blue Mustang. Two ambulances sat next to the wreck, sirens wailing. I rushed out of my car to the Syder to see a bad sight. Two adults in their mid thirties were knocked out or dead in the front while two small kids in the back were crying. When I checked out the Mustang, I saw a similar situation, only there was one kid in the back and it looked like she was knocked out too.  
"Medics over here!" I went to the Spyder and opened the door and the woman's eyes shot open. They were bright gray, but blood dripped down in front of them. Her blonde hair was matted and red splotched soaked up the natural color. Shards of glass were embedded in her arms and legs and her arms was twisted.  
"Ma'am. Are you alright?" **Obviously not...**  
"I'll be okay-" she broke off with a screech when she turned to see her husband, at least I assumed it was her husband. His face was covered with blood and a large jagged piece of glass jutted out from his chest. On one of his legs, bone poked out from under the skin.  
"Percy!"  
"Ma'am please stay calm. Medics will be over here soon." I beckoned to them and they pulled the woman and Percy out of the car. They each went on stretchers and then they went to the kids.  
Three people were being pulled out of the Mustang. The woman had dark skin with choppy brown hair and blood was splattered on her body. The man had close cut blonde hair and a large bump was forming on his head. The child was also unconscious, her leg bent at an awkward angle.  
I looked back and I saw a sight that made me smile. The blonde haired woman was reaching out to her husband and joined her hand with his, and a slight twitch of his arm showed that he felt it. As they were pulled away, I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**You oatmeal cookies are the best! I've already done the Dean one and did the Tratie proposal because we're taking my sister to college. Not really sure if I'm sad or not. Ha.**  
 **Bobby: don't worry, you'll see her again unless she's really a demigod, in which case you might have to wait 7 more years to see them again**  
 **Matthew: yup**  
 **Me: are you being serious with me?**  
 **Bobby: of course not, who do you think we are?**  
 **Me: Annabeth's brothers**  
 **Matthew: unfortunately that's correct**  
 **Annabeth: ...**  
 **Bobby: you know what, we gotta run-**  
 **Annabeth: that's all I had to do.**  
 **Me: brothers are so annoying**  
 **Annabeth: preach it sister**  
 **Percy: she's my sister not yours**  
 **Me: and I don't own you**

"Make a hole!" I quickly stepped to the side as five different stretchers were being rushed into the Manhattan hospital.  
"Units, go to your stations and be ready for orders!" The overseer yelled and I dashed to my room. I waited for a little until two other people joined me. Suddenly the door was shoved open and a woman was wheeled in. Her choppy brown hair was matted to her tan skin.  
"Subject has a concussion and large slice on cranium. Two broken ribs only hairline fractures, but she has one severely broken femur."  
I slipped on rubber gloves and walked up to the woman. **AN: I have no idea how they would handle something like this in a hospital, so please bare with me.** I wiped blood off from her face with a cloth that was sprayed with antibiotics. A long jagged cut sliced from her right eye to the left ear.  
"Quickly, bind her head." I wrapped a long sheet of gauze around her head in a slight diagonal. Blood quickly soaked he bandage as a put on another layer.  
"Subject is going into shock!"

After a few hours we finally had most of the subjects from the car crash in a more stable condition, but only three of the five were awake. The small girl only had broken her ankle and bumped her head and the blonde woman who we fouls out was Annabeth was resting along with the blonde man called Jason. Apparently everyone in the severe part of the crash knew each other. They were heading back from an outing when a semi rammed into the Spyder which then crashed into the Mustang.  
But the black haired man and the brown haired woman were still in critical conditions, and were under constant supervision. But they would be okay with rest and more help.

 **This was such a wimpy chapter and I'm super sorry. I just can't think straight and couldn't think of anything else to finish this...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys! Gods, I am soooo sorry for not updating recently for any people who wanted me to update, but I really haven't been that motivated and stuff and I know that's a cliche excuse but whatevs.  
Percy: YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, SIL!  
Me: of course I'm alive  
Travis: wish you weren't  
Me: you know I have Katie's number right?  
Travis: on that thought... So glad you're alive  
Me: mmmhm  
Annabeth: are you going to make us say the disclaimer or what  
Me: or what  
Annabeth: what?  
Me: or what. You asked about disclaimer or what. I chose what  
Annabeth:*rolls eyes*  
Nico: hi  
Me: hey Nics  
Nico: no  
Me: Neeky  
Nico: no  
Me: Mike Micalister the 3  
Nico: HOW DID YoU KNOW?  
Me: really?  
Nico: no  
Me: eh I don't own them

You know the feeling where you know you shouldn't be somewhere and that you shouldn't have listened to your idiot ex. Well that's how I feel. Griffin said we were just going to a party, get a drink maybe. I mean I didn't really want to go, but he was my boyfriend and I needed to show him that I loved him... That idiot. We were walking to some obscure place that just so happened to be in the middle of no where near Long Island Sound. You would think I, being a smart person would back out, but somehow I knew something was happening tonight and I wouldn't want to miss it.  
And that was true but... I still had a price to pay.  
"Griffin, are we almost there?"  
"Yeah," he said with out turning around.

"We are almost there right?"

"Yeah, in fact we're almost here."

I turned around and squinted in the darkness, trying to see where this place was. "I don't see-"

Arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist and face and I shrieked in surprise. I kicked back and swung my arms around but someone else came behind me and grabbed my feet. They seemed to carrying me somewhere. The hand was release from my mouth and picked up my wrists instead. I took that moment to let out a screech.

"Shut up!" There was a sharp punch and I heard a crack. I gasped in pain as blood dripped into my mouth. They had broken my nose. I wasn't really a girl who worried about what I looked like but, I really hoped this didn't mar my face or something. I felt a jab on the side and i screamed. Screaming came from behind me, but I couldn't pay any attention anymore. I moaned as the pain overcame me. everything was blurry but I saw someone reaching for me, but then a shot. My eyes shot open. A gun shot. I knew that they hadn't shot me but I heard a shriek from behind. I turned enough to see... Griffin? He was on the ground clutching his stomach, blood dripping from his hands. I began to flail around and tried to stop the people and get to him. He was reaching into his pocket feebly and pulled out a box. He looked up and the pain was evident in his eyes.

He opened the box and I shrieked and screamed when I saw what was in it. A ring. He was going to ask me to marry him.

"Griffin! Griffin!"

His eyes met mine and my captors seemed to be interested what was going on.

"Marry- me..."

Someone propped me up and I wanted to scream again as the began to tie me to a tree. The tears streamed down my face as I desperately tried to get free.

"Griffin, don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

He smiled weakly. "That-that's a yes?"

I thrashed more. "Griffin! It would be a yes if we weren't in this situation!" The brightest smile I had ever seen broke across his face.

"Love... you, Char-" With that his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"GRIFFIN!" Suddenly a silver arrow streaked across my vision. Girls were jumping from the trees and shooting all over the place. I felt my eyes closing, but the sound of ropes breaking woke me up. As soon as it was loose enough, I dashed over to Griffin. I leaned in and was about to pull him into my arms when someone grabbed me. I gasped as all the air was wiped out of me and I was pressed against someone's body.

"Let her go!" A girl stood in front of me, fierce blue eyes flashing. A rough laugh came from behind me.

"We're not letting her go, what are you going to do little girl."

"This." A dagger was pulled out suddenly and was pointed just past my face.

"Again, let her go. I will not miss."

"No-" That was the last word he said and I collapsed, clutching my throat. The girl was next to me, her arms around my shoulders. I broke down and she just brushed my hair gently. I remembered Griffin and shot up and ran to him.

I knelt down and sobbed and held him in my lap. The girl was next to me, her face a little pained.

"I'm sorry. What's your name."

"Char-Charlotte." I picked up the box and cradled the ring against my hands and by Griffin's face.

"I'm Thalia."

I took a shaky breath and slid the ring onto my ring finger and set Griffin gently on the ground. His heart stopped.

Another girl walked up, auburn hair spilling over her shoulders. "I'm Artemis."

"Like the Greek goddess?"

She looked pleased that i knew that. "Yes, like that, and these are my Hunters."

Thalia looked over at me and said bluntly. "You're a daughter of Nike."

I took a stumble back. "-What?"

"You're the daughter of the Greek goddess Nike."

"You've got to be joking."

"Not really."

Artemis smiled slightly at me. "Nike wasn't able to claim you because she couldn't find you for some reason. usually demigods are claimed before 13."

"I'm 20."

"We were wondering if you wanted to join the Hunters of Artemis."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was still reeling. They kind of lost me at the Greek goddess part.

"You give up boys and become partially immortal."

I glanced behind me at Griffin and I knew that I could never love another. "What do I have to do?"

AND THERE YOU GO CUPCAKES! Charlotte is my OC so, hope you like her!


	10. Chapter 10

**HI PEOPLE! I am alive, even though I updated like yesterday... I saw this idea on Pinterest and I'm like, HECK YEAH! So if your haven't seen either Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra then I highly highly recommend it! One of the best TV shows ever. NOW THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me (Charlotte) : Come on people! Be nice and say the disclaimer so I don't have to think of something else funny to put here.**

 **Jason: And here you are, thinking that we're actually nice**

 **Piper: Have you met us?**

 **Me: I stole your bagel by the way Piper...**

 **Piper: YOU MEAN MY SPECIAL CHOCOLATE CHIP ONE WITH THE CHOCOLATE CREAM CHEESE?!**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **PIPER: DEATH!**

 **Me: you sound like Nico... HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Nico: You're so mean!**

 **Me: And I know it *hair flip***

 **Piper: SHE DOESN'T OWN US**

 **Korra: Not us either**

 **This will switch POV's a bit from Korra and Bolin**

 **Bolin POV's**

"So what team are we facing again?" I leaned back in my chair and picked at my teeth. Asami face palmed while Mako sighed.

"I thought we told you like a million times that we were facing the Warrior Pegasi **(spelling and I'm sorry for the sucky name)** Korra walked over and slapped me and Opal walked over and glared at her, then kissed me on the cheek. We had decided after the battles against Kuvira to make the team again, just for one season since we were tons better.

"It's almost time you guys," Tenzin walked up to us, a smile on his face. "It's nice that we can have Airbenders on all the teams now."

Korra frowned. "I heard this is this team's first time playing. They probably aren't good." She smirked. "THAT MEANS WE CAN CRUSH THEM!"

Mako laughed. "I heard almost the exact opposite. That they were super experienced and they crushed every team they faced."

"TEAMS GET READY!" I did my Bolin smile and pulled Opal behind me with Korra and Mako following. We stepped onto the rising platform we faced the team. They looked super young, maybe from 14 to 18. The earth bender was the only girl and looked the youngest. She had dark skin, even darker then Korra's and springy brown hair was pulled back behind her head. She grinned at me and pulled up a few tiles.

 **Korra POV**

I cracked my knuckles as the other team walked up to meet us. The water bender looked like he was the oldest and he had a cheeky smile on his face. He looked pretty buff and black hair fell past his face.

"So you guys are the Fire Ferrets?"

Mako tipped his head. There wasn't usually talking during matches. "Yeah, you must've known that you were facing us."

The airbender rolled his eyes and walked up to the water guy. "Percy, I thought I explained the whole schedule to you."

"You know I have a bad memory!" 'Percy' pouted and the airbender rolled his eyes. He looked like the most serious and... yellow? Who had yellow hair? His bright blue eyes glared at me from under his helmet.

"Yeah JASON! I thought you were smart!" The fire bender frolicked up and stuck his tongue out at 'Jason' and then frolicked back... He was certainly a character. Sprongy brown hair pressed onto his face.

"BEGIN!" The bell rang and I shot for the water bender. He looked a little bored and blocked the water I sent at him then shot it back at me from both sides. I stopped one attacked then the fire bender shot in and sent a fiery tornado at me. Mako leap in and tried to fend it off and Percy turned back to me. He ducked my attack and shot ice at me and they hit me and i stumbled over the line. Bolin and Opal and Mako seemed to be having as much trouble as me. The airbender was sending all the air in the room at Opal and one strike sent her into the water. The earth bender flipped over the fire bender and all the earth followed her and struck Bolin off. The fire bender smiled and sent fire after Mako and one strike lead to him falling off. I was too busy watching to feel myself crashing into the water.

All the rounds were like that. I stormed off, how could be have lost?


	11. Chapter 11

**hank y'all for reading this and if you haven't seen the best TV show in the world, aka YOUNG JUSTICE, go do it now. It is the most amazing thing in the WORLD! Now enjoy my little oatmeal cookies. BTW I don't own them**

 **Percy: Hey that was really boring**

 **Me: not my problem, I just want to get to the story, it's a good one**

 **Annabeth: we'll be the judge of that**

 **Me: why do you all have to be ganging up on me?**

 **Leo: cause it's fun seeing you flustered**

 **Me: I can write you out of this story**

 **Everyone: *le gasp***

 **Me: Oh i'll do it! Don't make me!**

 **Hazel: She'll do it! She's crazy! (hahaha reference!)**

 **Me: don't tempt me! NOW ONTO THE STORY**

Saving the world isn't as easy as it looks. Yeah it may be asterous afterward and when everyone is alive but, it doesn't away end like that. And this time it didn't. Wally was in a coma, had been for over a week. And all I could do was stand behind him, watching him speed off... like usual.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the thing that woke me up. I was sitting by Wally's bedside, Zatanna's head resting on my shoulder as she continued to quietly snore. Smiling, I stroked her hair and then turned back to my best friend who looked unnaturally paler than usual, freckles duller then usual, his eyes not open like usual. Yeah, I missed him. Gently moving my girlfriend's head and leaning her on the back of the chair, I got up and told Wally quietly that I would be back soon. The doctors had told us that he may be able to hear us so we came to talk to him as much as we could.

We had to move him from Mount Justice after the accident to Central City Memorial Hospital after a break in by the newly reformed Injustice League. And it's a long story so don't ask about it. This way also, his family could visit him. No outsiders in the Cave and I quote Batman but the way.

I walked quietly out of the room, grinning at Artemis' sleeping form spread over Wally's chest, her hands in his.

"You're lucky I'm nice enough not to take a picture of this." I turned to he door, my hand just above the handle, but quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a photo. "Just for our Spitfire board. You should understand."

Knowing Arty, she probably wouldn't but I then just kept walking out the door. After I opened it of course. I'm not that clumsy. Okay so maybe I did forget for a second and I almost banged my head on the door, but it all worked out in the end okay people, so stop judging.

I walked to the drinking fountain and after finding a stack of cups by it, took a drink. But I wasn't done there apparently. Suddenly the water that was going into my cup sprayed up into my face. Frowning as the water dripped down my face, I leaned down to the bottom to see if the structure had been damaged or something. And of course it was fine. So that led me to think that Aqualad had finally learned how to prank people, but he would never do such a thing in a hospital.

I glanced around warily and only saw a black haired young man, maybe two years older than me being talked to by a doctor. Even from far away, I could see his eyes were red and his fists were clenched like he wanted to punch the doctor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" He yelled and for his sake I was glad I was the only other person in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but her concussion is slightly worse than we thought and we need to keep her for maybe another two days." The doctor didn't seem at all perturbed at his anger and just put his hand on the guy's shoulder.

'Mr. Jackson' growled and stalked towards me and stopped short when he saw my drenched face. For some reason he flushed even redder... with embarrassment. Did he somehow think that a water fountain shooting me in the face was his fault? Was it his fault. My Bat senses were slowly rising up higher in the suspicion department.

"Are you alright...?" I questioned slowly as he walked past me.

Grimacing, he turned to me. "I don't think anyone here is."

Leaning back at the wall, I sighed. "Understood."

"So why you here?"

Almost flinching at Mr. Jackson's boldness, I slid to the ground and crossed my arms over my knees. "My friend, best friend Wally, has been in a coma for a week." Mr Jackson's - you know what I'm just going to call him Jackson for now, face softened and sat down next to me as I continued. "My girlfriend and his girlfriend are just here to visit him with me."

"My girlfriend got shot by some random crazy man and then fell down from the shock and hit her head hard enough to get a concussion. My best friends and I are here to visit her." The anger for this man that Jackson was showing was very apparent and I tried to get him onto another topic.

"My name's Dick - Don't laugh."

"Sure... sure won't laugh." The sentence was broken up by some snickers from Jackson. "My name's Percy."

"Nice to meet you." We shook hands being the civilized gentlemen that we are.

We talked for a long time, about his girlfriend Annabeth and about Wally. He said he would love to meet the redhead, saying he sounded just like him. I said that Annabeth sounded like someone i knew too. (Artemis by the way) Suddenly yelling came from where I had come from and Zatanna rushed at me, searching franticly until her eyes met mine.

"Dick!" She flung herself into my arms and tears rushed down her face.

"Zee, what's wrong? Is Wally okay?" I wildly spouted questions at her, feeling Percy's gaze resting on my back.

"Dick, he's awake!" I pulled back from the embrace and watched my girlfriend's grinning face. Grabbing her hand, we ran back to room 394 and burst through the door to see a sobbing Artemis clenching the red head in her arms, hand wrapping around hold her long blonde hair.

"Wally!" I raced to the other side of the bed and practically flopped into the group hug and Zee joined us inking Artemis and I.

"Good to know you guys love me." He rasped out when we all unloaded and sat on the bed next to him. He was smiling even though he had at least three needles sticking out of him and a tube going under his nose.

"Percy! We were looking for you!" We all turned to see Percy standing in the doorway and a very tan girl with long chestnut hair in a dutch braid hugging him.

"Dick, come meet Piper." With Zatanna's hand still in mine, I walked over to talk to Percy while Artemis was beating up Wally with her words about sacrificing himself for her.

Piper looked kind of confused when she saw Percy talking to me like we were old buddies, but she just accepted it and smiled.

"Piper, this is Dick and Zatanna, right?" Zee nodded and shook Piper's hand. "I met Dick just like 30 minutes ago I think."

"Yeah. We told a lot of stories." I grinned. Zatanna narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Good ones, I'm hoping Grayson."

"Oh yes." Percy laughed. "He speaks of you very highly."

Piper turned when a blonde haired boy called her name. "It was really nice to meet you. Tell Wally I hope he gets better."

"I will."

Percy and I kept talking for a while and after maybe 13.73 minutes, the doctor who had been talking to Percy came up to us. He looked different though, his eyes were off setting.

"Percy Jackson. My master wishes to meet you." He spun quickly and I noticed he seemed to slip into a defensive stance, almost the same one I went into. I quickly determined this guys was evil and that a magician's aid may be needed.

"Hey Zee?" I called.

"Yeah babe?" She popped her head out the door and saw the stand off.

"Kind of need some backwards words."

"Gotcha covered. _Etativel!"_ Thecreepy doctorwas lifted into the air and I flipped onto a nearby gurney and kicked him across the jaw. Percy's jaw dropped as the doctor spun across the room and was... impaled by a gold blade. Wow, this was an exciting day. The blonde guy that called Piper away pulled his sword back and the doctor exploded into dust the same color as his blade.

"Okay, not going to ask, okay?" I said casually and the pulled Zatanna to my side, and throwing a piece of paper with a scribbled number on it. "Call me if you ever need help."

And that was the end with that.


End file.
